Leone 12 Gauge Super
The Benelli M3, more commonly referred to as simply the M3 or pump shotty, is a shotgun featured in all of the ''Counter-Strike'' games. Overview The M3 is a very powerful pump-action shotgun available to both teams. The M3 is very effective in close quarters combat and is commonly seen on Office and Nuke. There is no clear winner to whether the M1014 or the M3 is better, therefore, both are used. For those reasons, the M3 is a popular weapon although not comparable to the AWSM, M4A1, AK-47, or Desert Eagle. However, the M1014 is often considered noobish by many players, due to its ability to kill easily and not requiring much aim, so more people prefer the M3 than the M1014. Properties A direct hit with the M3 to any part of the body will kill an opponent, regardless of armor, except for an armored player shot in the chest or arm. The M3 is a fairly heavy weapon. When held, the player's movement speed is 220 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer heavy speed reduction. The M3 is one of the few guns unable to shoot underwater. Gameplay Tactics * Aiming for the head is the best technique to obtain easy kills at close quarters. * Take cover while reloading. * Combining this weapon with the use of grenades and/or fast pistols is a good strategy. * If hiding in corners this weapon and the XM1014 are the best for easy kills. * Try not to be out in the open with this weapon equiped. Players can easily kill you at long range. * This may be a shotgun, but do not underestimate its range. Shotgun pellets do not disappear after a certain distance in Valve games, so this weapon has a longer range than would be expected in an FPS. * Getting a second shot is unlikely against rifle or SMG users, when it is possible don't fire until you can expect 100 damage. Countertactics * Use long range weapons against its users. * Grenades against its users also works. * Avoid all close contact with its user. * Automatic weapons may give the user an advantage due to the M3's slow rate of fire. * Pumping animation for M3 is slight confusing, making that you can't clearly see where your target is going, use this exploit to your advantage, strafe left-right and gun down the M3 user. Achievements Kill Trivia * The Pump Shotgun in Left 4 Dead is based off of this shotgun. * In real life, M3 shotguns are capable of semi-automatic recoil operated fire, as well as pump action for special rounds. * The M3 has 3 pump animations. * The M3 is pumped when you draw it, even though you already have pumped after you reloaded. This would normally eject a shell, which would waste ammo. * The filename for this weapon is m3. * The M3 is one of four weapons that cannot fire underwater, the others being the M1014, Galil, and FAMAS. * The M3 is one of many weapons that is incorrectly-mirrored, meaning the ejection port and charging handle face the user instead of away from them. * In Counter-Strike Source, the viewmodel shows that the rear sights have been removed, but the sights still shows up on the weapon's worldmodel. Gallery : Main article: M3/Gallery External links *M3 at Wikipedia Category:Shotguns Category:Weapons